Lapis vs The Walrus King
by drewcrabill
Summary: Lapis decides to explore the earth but little does she know someone is already plotting her demise.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after barn mates-I know this a really crappy first chapter that I could have just put in the summary. But hey why not- I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes. Please enjoy- actually story starts in chapter two.


	2. 1

She had enough. Peridot was bugging her so much with her nagging and that dumb pool she made. She just wanted a break. She walked up to Steven. "Hi Steven," she said generously. "Good morning Lapis," he whispered. She looked confused. "Look," Steven said  
/grinning. She looked over and saw peridot curled up in a ball on a pile of hay. She was making a loud obnoxious noise. She Ignoredit and turned to Steven. She turned to Steven who looked proud, knowing he had actually taught peridot something.  
"I need

to leave," lapis whispered. Steven shouted "What!" Steven's shout woke Peridot up as she started to fumble on the floor. Steven looked disappointed as he swung around to see Peridot awake. "Aw man," he mumbled. He looked back at Lapis. "Why." "I told  
you

I still wanted to explore the world," she said ",and I think now is a good time."She glared at peridot, who was looking around the room curiousas to what had happened. "Well I guess I could get pearl to print you off a mapat the  
temple," he said sadly. Lapis

grabbed his shoulder and gave him a big smile. Which her smile could only make him laugh and hug her. He then ran off to go back to the temple.

* * *

 **Hello I know this story is going pretty slow so far. But I promise to keep adding to it as soon as possible. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. This is my first story and I hope all of you enjoy. Most characters and places belong to Rebecca Sugar.**


	3. 2

She sat down on the grass, waiting for Steven to be back with a map of earth. She looked over and saw Garnetwalking over to her. She asked what Garnetwas doing with an annoyed tone. Garnet could tell Lapis was upset about something. She sat

down on the grass next to Lapis, which made her tense. "So," said Garnet",what's on your mind" both were looking up at the sky. Suddenly before Garnetshe was drowned in Lapis's thoughts. About homeworld, about earth, and about peridot. Garnet,  
/for a second, didn't know where to start. But soon she figured it out. "So why do you hate peridot?" Lapis took a second to respond. "Well do you remember when I was trapped on peridots ship," she said sadly. Garnet nodded. "I was the informant, which  
basically mean I live in a cage and get interrogatedfor information on earth, and she was theinterrogator." She balled her fists and and closed her eyes. She was about to say something but instead just fell on her back and sighed. Garnet looked  
at her with concern, but then said "you know, you two will be the best of friends in the future" "that wouldn't be very likely?" Lapis said narrowing her eyes at Garnet. "More likely than you would think." So with that Garnet gets up and leaves Lapis  
with her thoughts. Lapis was shocked, she didn't know what to do, nor what to think. She just sat their for a while. Something had changed, she could feels the nice cold breeze, smell the flowers. She had never felt so, at peace. She grinned and got  
up she started walking around the farm. Suddenly she heard small footsteps behind her. It was peridot. "Hello," she cheered. Lapis just looked down at her with an emotionless expression. She patted Peridoton the head softly and smiled. An even  
bigger smile grew across peridots face. All Lapis could do was stand their and stare at peridot's smile. "Do you...maybe...want to...be friends." Lapis bearly squeaked out the last part. She was blushing furiously. Peridot laughed and hugged Lapis's  
leg. Lapis was blushing even more at this point. She let go after a while and ran back to the barn excitedly. She then saw Steven walking up the hill and look at Peridot curious as to what happened while he was gone. He handed Lapis the map. "Did  
I miss anything," he said joyfully not much. She smiled at him. And with that she took flight. **Three hours later.** She was right over Antarctica acordingto the map. She was cold and tired. She felt her eyes close for a second. But  
when she opened them she was diving into the snow. She narrowly avoided the ground and hit a large rock. But that was no rock. She watched as the large creature raised from the snow. It turned around and she saw its features. It had small beady eyes.  
It had whiskers and huge tusks. It was twice as tall as her and was very muscular. Italso had a crown it then turned around and stared directly at Lapis who was now worried. Shenew a fight was coming.


	4. 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating this for centuries. School has been a large pain. But anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

She looked up and raised her fist, ready to use her water powers at a moments notice. It then bent down right next to her head and whispered in a very goofy southern accent "well howdy there partner." She felt something leave her back. She looked

behind to see a small drone fly away. A curious look grew across her face as she turned back to him. "Listen I... Have to go" lapis mumbled. His plump faced slowly turned into a face of rage. "I brought you here for a purpose and I intendto

fulfill it!" It screamed in a loud, demonic tone. It then got in a stance to charge her, with blood red eyes and clenched jaws it leaped forward. But lapis was fast, and took advantage of the little time she had and raised a fist of water which rammed  
/into the creatures left arm. It went flying into a nearby iceberg. The limp body fell slowly to the ground. Then it rose like nothing had just happened. This was not a good sign. He looked back to her as he turned around. "Master will be pleased  
to

/hear of your progress!" It then jumped off into the nigh knows that if this thingit is as strong as she thinks, this could be a problem.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little part. I'm very tired so this part was pretty bad. I will try to update this as soon as possible.**


	5. 4

**It's ya boi, back with another Steven universe update. This will probably be the second or third last in this story since, well, the story is coming to an end. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lapis blast off into the cold sky. She had to get to Steven. That's all she could think about. Than she saw a dark object in front of her, shrouded by the snow. She went to investigate the strange spherical mystery. It sped off and flew into the clouds.  
She struggled to catch up with it, but when she did, she saw that it was a drone. It's claw led her to believe it was the thing sticking on to her earlier. It halted to a stop and Lapis swerved to avoid hitting it. It had to be the dive of a fist. A tiny  
hatch on the top opened and out rose a tiny been that pointed to the sky. A green beam shot from it.  
But apparently it was not alone. A large metal box descended from the sky, following the green light. As soon as it reached the drone, the drone turned the green light off and flew into a port on the top of the cube. The cubewas enormous, towering  
over her. It then sprouted three tentacle like arms from the right side of the box. They rushed towardLapis but she dodged them and flew in for a counter strike. She flew towardone of the arms but was smacked away. As she plumped to the  
ground, she felt her wings begin to freeze in place. Just when she thought nothing could get worse she saw a huge rock being hurled at her. It hit her dead on, shattering her frozen wings and sending her fling into a pile of rocks. She could feel  
her body aching, she felt to sore to move. A strange laugh in the distance. "You should've just stayed home little birdy" said the walrus King. And with a punch, everything went black.


End file.
